


Grand Chase x Elsword: Memory of the Past

by KamiOI



Category: Elsword (Video Game), 그랜드체이스 | Grand Chase (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Dark Past, Family, Fights, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiOI/pseuds/KamiOI
Summary: In a dimension where two Worlds are separated from each other and different. But a person who has the same name and feature is living in both worlds.What if those two Worlds collide and these two-person meet at each other?What will happen if that person was actually one but was in a different timeline?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Dimensional Gap of the Two Worlds

* * *

**Elsword Perspective:**

After defeating Hennon, the El Search Party thought that it was finally over when they defeated Hennon, who turned himself into a monster who was unable to control its power. But when they defeated it, he turned back to his original form.

"Kugh..." (Hennon)

"To think that I will be cornered this much, you brats sure is something." (Hennon)

"Impossible, how is he still alive after that!?" (Add)

"We already have beaten him twice. We will beat him again if he continues." (Elsword)

"Kukuku... I guess you are right, but I will take my leave." (Hennon)

"What!?"

When the El Search Party once again tries to stop Hennon but, unexpectedly, Hennon himself is escaping from them. Hennon once again used the power of the Primal El and Dark El that is already unstable, to make a fissure of space for his escape.

"Tch, He is escaping!" (Raven)

"We need to stop him." (Elesis)

"I will not let you escape!" (Elsword)

Before they tried to follow Hennon, the fissure of space that Hennon created made an unfamiliar appearance. Elsword rushed at Hennon but already jumped at the unknown fissure. When Elsword entered the fissure, Elesis felt a familiar presence and then quickly followed Elsword. Then the others followed up.

* * *

**Grand Chase Perspective:**

When Elesis and the others tried to travel to the past, they encountered a Dimensional Gap before they even noticed it.

"Are we in another Dimensional Gap?" (Arme)

"No, the atmosphere here is different." (Elesis)

"Yes, the feeling is different. The atmosphere is similar but quite heavy" (Ronan)

"Don't tell me, is it a Time Gap?" (Arme)

"Yes, but at the same time no, I think we're in a different Time Gap." (Mari)

"We have a guest ahead seems like a conversation is out of the question." (Lass)

They encountered monsters that they never seen before and were a bit stronger than the ones they encountered before. Then a monster that has a dark-like aura and pale blue color appeared in front of them.

"What is that!?" (Arme)

"It looks dangerous, be careful." (Elesis)

When they were able to defeat the unknown monsters that they encountered. Suddenly, a rift opened in front of them, and a man appeared from it,

"Who are you!?" (Elesis)

"Kugh, Huh? What!? How did you get here so fast!?" (Hennon)

"Huh? What do you mean?" (Elesis)

"Well, it doesn't matter." (Hennon)

Hennon rushes towards Elesis and attacks her but, Ronan and Lass interfered and slashed him.

"Guah!" (Hennon)

"Kuh, every single one of you."

When Hennon realized that he still isn't in good condition to fight, he quickly runs away from them goes near the rift that he created. Then a shout of a boy can be heard.

Elesis then suddenly rushed towards the rift to stop it. Then the sound of the two swords clashed spread throughout the space.

"Huh?" (Elsword/Elesis)

"Sis... ter?" (Elsword)

"El... sword?" (Elesis)

The place was bought in silence as Hennon escapes.


	2. The Grand Chase and the El Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elesis and Elsword cross swords at each other, that also made Hennon have time for his escape.
> 
> The place was bought in silence and confusion when these two siblings reunited.

* * *

Before Elsword's and Elesis's sword clashed, Hennon was able to see an opening for his escape, which made Elsword lose his composure, and with the sudden change of atmosphere made his body unable to follow up.

"Hennon! Kugh." (Elsword)

"Elsword?" (GC Elesis)

"Sis, what are you doing!? We should not let him escape!" (GC Elesis)

"Huh?"

Elesis is confused about what Elsword was saying and on what is going on, then Elesis and the other El Search Party came out from the rift.

"Elsword! Are you ok!?" (ELS Elesis)

"Elsword!" (El Search Party)

"Don't just recklessly charge like that." (Add)

As Elesis came out in the rift and saw her other self and the others, she was surprised and also shocked to see them.

"E-Everyone... Edel..." (ELS Elesis)

The others went confused when they saw two Elesis standing at each other.

"E-Elesis!?" (Grand Chase/El Search Party)

"T-T-There are t-two Elesis!?" (Arme/Aisha)

"Hoh? This is an interesting research." (Mari/Add)

When the El Search Party members entered the place, they felt a sudden change of atmosphere and felt like being crushed by it.

"Kugh, the atmosphere here is heavy." (Raven)

"Indeed, this place feels different from the Demon World, Ciel are you alright?" (Lu)

"Yes, I can manage it." (Ciel)

While everyone who was almost at their knees due to the heavy atmosphere, and Elesis in front of them just stood firm and did not affect her. They were astonished at her when they saw it. At the same time, Elesis became uneasy from looking at herself and the other members of Grand Chase.

"Elesis, how are you able to adapt to this place?" (Eve)

"The atmosphere here is heavy and due to the fading influence of the El." (Rena)

"...Because I... I already encountered this Gap." (ELS Elesis)

Mari was shocked when she heard the Word Gap, even though it's their first time entering it.

"What do you mean?" (Aisha)

"Do you know this place?" (Chung)

"Yes, it's the Dimensional Time Gap" (ELS Elesis)

"!?!" (Grand Chase)

The members of Grand Chase and also Elesis was surprised by what she said and started to ask some questions.

"Can you care to explain it?" (Mari/Eve)

"Yes, I am also interested in that matter." (GC Elesis)

When everyone said that they want to hear what Elesis knows, she gripped her hands and put her arms together.

"Ok, I will explain it well. Elsword, listen carefully." (ELS Elesis)

"The Dimensional Time Gap also works how a Time Gap is but is slightly different, therefore, also a Dimensional Gap." (ELS Elesis)

"It is a merged form of these two Gaps where all moments exist, and all moments pass." (ELS Elesis)

"All moments, pass?" (Mari)

"Yes, that is the work of the Dimension Gap when it united with the Time Gap." (ELS Elesis)

Mari was surprised at her detailed explanation and was somewhat able to understand it.

"But, how did you know how it works?" (GC Elesis/Mari)

"..." (ELS Elesis)

Elesis became uneasy when they asked how did she know how the Gap works and saw back her memories.

"It was around that time in my past, at the Tower of Disappearance." (ELS Elesis)

Thereby, she explained her past about what happened to her. But what really happened to her in the past of the Tower of Disappearance?


	3. The Tragedy of the Tower of Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesis explains everything to them about what happened to her in her past. And it was that time where they encountered Kaze'aze.

* * *

**Tower of Disappearance**

"Hm... This is not what I expected. To think that you would be able to withstand this much. However, this is now the end." (Kaze'aze)

"Too... Too strong..." (Lime)

"Everyone be careful!!!" (Ryan)

"No more... I will not let you do as you please anymore!!!" (Ronan)

"Ronan!!!" (Elesis)

"Tsk, Ronan Erudon... To think he would use himself as a shield. Be thankful that you get to live another day." (Kaze'aze)

At that time, everyone was shocked when Ronan uses himself as a shield to protect them but, is his sacrifice worth it?

"Ronan!!!" (Elesis/Lire)

"Tch! Kaze'aze!!!" (Elesis)

When Elesis tried to fight back Kaze'aze, she was gone. And when she saw that she is gone, she turned back to Ronan.

"Ronan, wake up!!!" (Elesis)

There was no response,

"I don't get it, why?" (Lass)

And when they mourned Ronan's death, they thought that Kaze'aze had already escaped. But it was not.

"Guah..." (Lass)

They got caught off guard by Kaze'aze.

"Lass!!!" (Sieghart/Arme)

"Fufufu, to think that one single death can lower your guards. This is really amusing."

"Kaze'aze!!!" (Elesis)

"Elesis! Don't!" (Sieghart)

Elesis was unable to hear Sieghart's warning and recklessly charge based on her emotion that also made her decision wrong. At that time, Kaze'aze unleashes a strong amount of magical power that blows them away.

"Kya!!!" (Lire/Lime)

"Ah! Lire! Lime!" (Arme)

"Gugh!!!" (Dio/Sieghart)

"Everyone!!!" (Elesis)

While Elesis was able to withstand the unleashed magical power, the others were unable to, and some got blown away that almost got fall, and some did fall. Each of them lost one by one and got overwhelmed by Kaze'aze's profound power. The pitiful Elesis cried out loud for her inappropriate decision to recklessly charge by her emotion and bought their demise on them.

"Hahaha!!! What a pitiful child, don't worry, you will soon join them." (Kaze'aze)

When Kaze'aze was about to kill Elesis, someone dashed over to save her.

"Tsk, you can still move with that injury?" (Kaze'aze)

"!?" (Elesis)

When Elesis turned her face, she saw Edel.

"E-Edel!?" (Elesis)

"What are you doing, leader? This isn't like you." (Edel)

"..." (Elesis)

"Hm, if that is what you want, then die together." (Kaze'aze)

"!?" (Kaze'aze)

When Kaze'aze tried to finish them, Edel's rapier suddenly shined that made her jump away from them.

"Edel?" (Elesis)

"Hah, hah, hah, I guess, this is what that mysterious man says as a last resort, huh?" (Edel)

"Huh? Edel, what do you mean?" (Elesis)

"Elesis, I mean, Leader, I wish you a happy life." (Edel)

"!?" (Elesis)

As Edel smiles at her and said those last words, Edel stabs herself with her rapier, which made an unknown chasm to open. Both Elesis and Kaze'aze were shocked at the same time, while Elesis was for Edel's death and Kaze'aze for the unknown chasm.

"Edel!!!" (Elesis)

"Wha-What is that!? Tch, I will not let you escape!" (Kaze'aze)

Kaze'aze was bought curious about the mysterious chasm that she wants to enter it and see what's in it but, the unknown chasm pulls Elesis like she was getting dragged by the chasm itself that also made her escape.

At that time, as Elesis comes to her senses, there was nothing around, it was all darkness but, when she turns her head around the area, at her back, she saw pieces of memory in the form of a broken glass getting further away from her.

"Wait!!!" (Elesis)

When Elesis tried to chase up those memories, she was engulfed by an unknown light, so bright that made her close her eyes. And when she opened it, she saw a different world, a Greenland, blue sky, and trees all over.

"Where am I? Who, who am I?" (Elesis)

And as she said these, pieces of memories begun to be brought back to her senses.

"That's, that's right, I... I am Elesis." (Elesis)

"Sister!!! Are we going to start the training!?" (Elsword)

"... Elsword?" (Elesis)

"Huh? What's wrong sis?" (Elsword)

Elesis is a bit confused about what is happening, but she remembered everything, what she saw, as if it was only a bad dream, but it was not. She then smiled back at her brother and shook her head from side to side.

"Hm... Nope, nothing is wrong, shall we continue your training?" (Elesis)

And that is what Elesis explained her story to the others.

* * *


	4. The Nostalgic Adventure

Elesis was able to explain what happened to her in her past. While Elsword and the other El Search Party members found her story tragic story, they made a pitiful face in her with a worrisome face. On the other hand, Lire and Arme were about to cry when they heard her story and approaches Elesis to hug her. However, the other Elesis walk towards her, and stopped at her hands reach, and asked her.

"Is that what will happen if we fail to beat Kaze'aze?" (GC Elesis)

"..." (ELS Elesis)

"I... I don't know, but it felt like there was someone else who was pulling the string besides Kaze'aze." (ELS Elesis)

Elesis carefully looks at Elesis, who was making a serious face at her. Elesis frowned and thought thoroughly at her question.

"As I can see from your reaction, some parts of my story connects to yours, right?" (ELS Elesis)

"Huh!?" (Arme/Lire)

"Yes, it's just as you say." (GC Elesis)

"You're right, Ronan did use himself as a shield to protect us, but he didn't die when we fought Kaze'aze years ago." (Lass)

"But after that, Kaze'aze escaped after doing so." (Sieghart)

"It really seems like there is someone else who is pulling the string." (Mari/Add)

While everyone was seriously thinking about the one who was pulling the string. Elesis smile at their concerns.

"Thank you..." (ELS Elesis)

"Eh?" (Arme)

"I appreciate your concerns, but we should no longer discuss any further. It's all in the past after all." (ELS Elesis)

She said with a cheerful smile that is more different than their Elesis.

When they saw her smile, the others, Arme, and Lire made a worrisome face on her and entirely accepted her request.

"I understand..." (GC Elesis)

Elesis remained silent.

"I think we should go now and chase after Hennon who has the El. Can you escort us a little?" (ELS Elesis)

"Of course!" (Arme/Lire)

"Sure, we are after someone else after all." (GC Elesis)

"Um... Sis, I think we should hurry." (Elsword)

"Ah! You are right." (ELS Elesis)

"But how will you guys get out when we are still here in the Dimensional Time Gap?" (Mari)

"Now, now Mari." (ELS Elesis)

"Don't be like that the Dimensional Time Gap will soon close after all." (ELS Elesis)

She said as she smiles cheerfully.

"!?"

When Elesis states that the Dimensional Time Gap will soon close, the area around them causes sudden tremors.

"Wha-" (GC Elesis)

"Everyone! Be careful!" (Elsword)

"Hahaha, grab on tight! everyone!" (ELS Elesis)

"Ugh, Elesis sure is cheerful on things like this." (Arme)

"Aha, ha, she is a bit different from our Elesis after all." (Lire)

As the tremor subsided.

"Is it finish?" (Others)

"No, here it comes." (ELS Elesis)

She smiled.

After that, they were engulfed by a blinding light, and when they opened their eyes.

"Where are we?" (El Search Party)

"Seems like we're back at Mouspia" (Ronan/Jin)

"Are you guys ok?" (ELS Elesis)

"Y-Yeah... we're trying." (Elsword)

Elesis pats Elsword.

"This looks like a long journey." (GC Elesis)

"Hm. Looks like it." (ELS Elesis)

Their adventure begins anew.


	5. The Influences of Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the El Search Party and the group were searching for Hennon's traces, they encountered a familiar appearance yet a different face.

A week has passed, their search for Hennon continues. But when they're at it, they encountered a familiar appearance.

"Gah, hah... We've been searching for weeks, where the heck did that guy run to!?" (Add)

"Hahaha, calm down Add... I know that you're frustrated that we can't still find him and we don't know what's happening in our own World."  
(ELS Elesis)

"Then, do you want us to not do anything?" (Add)

"I did not say that... we need to think properly on what he's been thinking and what's on his min-" (ELS Elesis)

Elesis who was in front heard something while the other Elesis argues with Add,

"What was that!?" (GC Elesis)

"Sis, up ahead!" (Elsword)

Elesis was quite startled when she was called 'Sis' by Elsword but composed herself afterward. And when they look up towards them, they saw a fragment of space, a fissure-like appearance but, they see images from the fragments of glass that are floating beside the fissure.

"Hm? What are you guys doing in this dimension?" (???)

Even though the other group has no idea who it was, the El Search Party was shocked when they saw him. A child-like appearance of Add, cat-hooded clothing, and a body that is breaking away.

"Add!?" (El Search Party)

"?" (Mad Paradox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will only be a short chapter, sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I think I'll be able to post 2 chapters in the next one when I'm able to.


End file.
